Pokemon X and Y aftermath
by mushimio92
Summary: Takes place after the kalos league challenge, Serena, Ash, Clemont and Bonnie gets entangled within a past fued unknowingly. Serena confesses her love for Ash at last, but will her feelings be in vain? Bonnie vanishes with Luminose City; could the disappearance be linked to sightings of Yveltal and Xerneas? And who was this princess? And what was her involvement in this story?
1. Chapter 1

Journey's End

'Congratulations, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" The commentator announced excitedly into the microphone, the audience stood up and clapped for the challenger while roaring in joy.

Ash Ketchum beloved pokemon raced across the field and jumped into its trainer's arms. Both smiling and laughing delightfully, _they had just won the battle against the strongest trainer in Kalos. _

Ash's opponent approached them, she smiled graciously at him.

Pikachu climbed onto Ash's shoulder and nuzzled its trainer gently; Ash pats its head like always.

Kalos Champion, Diantha extended her hands, and Ash shook them. "Congratulations" she told him and gave him an approving nod.

The commentator rushed down from the stands and so did a huge crowd of television reporters.

Diantha peered around and saw her ever loyal assistant, Mika who looked annoyed at the large crowd rushing towards her client. Diantha raised her arm and beckoned Mika towards her.

"Yes? Miss Diantha?" Mika said respectfully, though at the same time she was hissing instructions to Diantha's personal guards; _Personal Six. _

"Can you get Ash out of here?" Diantha asked Mika, Ash glanced at her confused but she beat to his question before it even exited his mouth.

"I don't think publicity suits you" Diantha told him kindly.

_Miss Diantha! What are your thoughts about this year's tournament? Can you give us a statement about your lost? Have you expected this outcome? What are your future plans? _

The group of hounding reporters closed in on the pair, Ash could hear their persistent and somewhat uncomfortable questions and so did Diantha, she gave a small wink before walking away from Ash towards the oncoming crowd. Mika quickly intervened, taking advantage of the crowd's excitement and tugs on Ash's glove.

"Come on!" Mika shouted over the buzzling noise, Ash ducked past Diantha's personal guards and followed her out of the stadium.

Mika and Ash turned a corner where a black car waited for them; Mika opened the door and shoved Ash inside. "Get in! The driver will get all of you out of here!" Mika paused and gave Ash a big grin "Well done, Mr Ketchum!" she said and slammed the door.

Pikachu looked away from Ash and greeted with a happy 'Pika Pi!' to other passengers sitting with them.

Seated next to Ash was Serena, Bonnie and Clemont; "ASH! Congratulations!" They shouted joyously. At the same time Bonnie popped a party popper, Clemont gave him a big pat on the back and Serena beamed delightfully at him.

"Gee, thanks you guys." Ash said, rubbing his nose at the same time. Pikachu and Bonnie's pokemon: Dedenne rubbed cheeks with each other pleasantly.

As the car drove through Anistar city, Clemont had his head pressed against the window and snored away; Bonnie lay on Serena's lap fast asleep; Ash on the other hand was looking out of the window quietly. Serena sat beside him just as quiet; she was exhausted but she could not sleep. Her blue eyes glanced over to Ash for a second, her heart jumped when she realized that Ash was looking at her.

"What's the matter?" he whispered, Serena shook her head and looked away.

Serena thought about the battle earlier, and the moment when she saw Diantha's mega evolved Gardevoir faint after Pikachu had hit it with an iron tail attack. She witnessed Ash's smiles and overjoyed at his win. His expression brought happiness to her heart, Ash had achieved his dream.

_But what now? After achieving his dreams, where is Ash is heading now…? And what about me…where am I going? Especially, when I have feelings for you…_

"Ash…I like you…" Serena blurted out, surprising herself; she covered her mouth in shock and glanced over to Ash. Her rapid pounding heart slowed almost immediately, Serena put her hands over her heart and gave a small smile. She looked at Ash's closed eyes and calm expressions, "Good night…"

Serena herself, fell into a dream soon after. She placed her hands close to Ash's consciously; _it made her feel better about her own troubled thoughts. _

Bonnie on the other hand was waked by Serena's voice earlier; she heard Serena's confessions which made her grin. _Finally… _

The group was woken by the driver of the car several hours later, by now the sun was hanging brightly in the sky. Serena and Ash removed their belongings from the trunk, while Bonnie watched over the pokemon; Clemont went over to the door and rang the doorbell.

The door clicked open, and standing there was the pokemon Ampharos; the pokemon jumped onto Clemont almost immediately, "What, oh no! Stop that!" Clemont groaned painfully. "Ampha Ampha!" the pokemon purred happily.

Ash and Serena laughed happily, "She is happy to see you, brother." Bonnie told her brother before side stepping into the house, the other two followed her.

"Hey hey, don't leave me here…" Clemont said breathlessly, looking all messed up by Ampharos enthusiastic hugs.

Bonnie placed down her belongings in the living room, Serena and Ash followed suit. "Wow, it's been a long time since we were home…"

Bonnie walked away from the pair and into the kitchen, "Papa?" she called out, "Not here?" she muttered to herself.

At the same time, Ampharos stood up and waddled into the house, leaving Clemont laying outside on the ground unceremoniously. "Ampha! Ampha!" it said and waved to get Bonnie's attention.

The pokemon showed them a note pasted at the back of the main door; Ash pulled the note down and read. "To Bonnie, Clemont, Ash and Serena, come to the gym; I have surprise for all of you, Love dad."

Bonnie took the note from Ash, and she pouts "I wonder what he did to the gym this time." Serena glanced at Bonnie confused; the little girl grimaced and explained, "Every time papa says that he is at the gym, he is renovating it. And, Clemont does not like that…"

"Wha…do I not like?" the three of them turned to see Clemont breathless approaching them, his hands trying to flatten the messed up side of his golden hair.

"Er…" Serena began uncertainly, Clemont looked around the empty house; "Where is father?" he asked Ampharos curiously. The pokemon looked at Serena, who peered at Ash, who glanced at Bonnie, who at the moment tried to hide the note in her pocket. "Nowhere" chirped Bonnie, in a voice that did not fool Clemont.

"Is he at the gym…?" Clemont asked the group in a flat out tone.

The next moment, Clemont was dashing down the street towards the prism tower at the centre of the city. "AHHH! I told him not to renovate the tower!"

Bonnie, Serena and Ash ran after him, "Clemont! Wait up!" Ash shouted; "Pika pi!" chirped in Pikachu who was holding on tight on Ash's shoulders.

They had exited the house after Clemont did, but all of them managed to catch up with him. Bonnie ran past him and stopped right in front of him, "Brother, wait!"

But Clemont side step past her, and kept running.

They were approaching the tower, but Serena noticed something different about the tower from afar. "Ash! Was there was large screen on the tower before?"

Ash glanced up and sure enough, there was a large television screen propped on the tower, "No…there wasn't." Ash replied, feeling slightly strange.

Serena kept staring at the screen, and soon she saw two familiar faces on it. "Ah, that is Clemont and Bonnie's face…"

Clemont and Bonnie heard the conversation, he slowed down and even he noticed that screen on the prism tower. "What is that?" Bonnie asked.

The four friends were right in front of the prism tower, and it looked nothing like before. It was brightly lit; it was taller with four open entrances. There was a sign nearby that described the prism tower. _Welcome to the Lumiose tallest electric generator as well as the new Lumiose City gym, aka the quiz tower designed to test worthy challengers. _

"A quiz tower?" Ash questioned, he exchanged confused glances with Clemont who shook his head indicating that he was just as baffled.

Bonnie was stunned at the prism tower, "It is so pretty…" she said to Serena who nodded in agreement.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu exclaimed and glanced to the right, so did Dedenne, "Look!" Bonnie exclaimed. A pokemon jumped from incredible heights towards them, a blaziken landed next to Clemont causing waves of wind to stream between them. "Blazz" it screeched, held out a letter addressed to Clemont and Bonnie.

"Thank you" Clemont told the pokemon, Blaziken nodded and allowed Bonnie to pat it before jumping away into the distance.

Both Ash and Serena knew that Blaziken belonged to Clemont and Bonnie's father, and this also meant that their father had already gone on another journey on his own.

_To my dearest Clemont, _

_I heard about your achievements about your travels with Ash and Serena, and I am very proud of you. Even though Ash managed to defeat Luminose City Gym, you did not give up and went on to be a spectacular trainer yourself. In honour of your hard work, I renovated the gym according to a sketch in your room. I hope I got all the details right. _

_To my dear Bonnie,_

_You have achieved so much just like your brother, I am very sure that the experience is beneficial for you as a future trainer. I would like to leave ampharos in your care during this period of time, you will be just fine. There is a role for you in the gym too, ask your brother about it. _

_To my children, _

_I am sorry for leaving so suddenly, I hope this letter could bring you some comfort until I return. _

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Again…" Bonnie whispered to herself, her pokemon Dedenne climbed up and perched itself on her head. Serena approached the young girl, and Bonnie buried her face in Serena's warm arms. "Why did he have to leave…" Bonnie muttered between soft sobs.

Clemont had a solemn look as he had aipom arm keep the letter in his bag, Ash put his hand on Clemont shoulders firmly. The two boys exchanged mutual looks before Bonnie dashed into Clemont arm and the siblings comforted each other gently.

"Come on, the sun is setting; let's go home" Clemont took a last glance at the new prism tower before walking away holding Bonnie's hand. _They only had each other just like before _leaving Serena and Ash several feet behind them. 

Serena and Ash glanced at each other, and the look they shared seemed to be transmitting a single thought. Each of them had a small smile and nodded. _Everything will be okay. _

"Clemont, Bonnie; can I cook dinner for us tonight?" Serena piped up.

"Ehh?"

"I'll help too!" Ash exclaimed as well, Pikachu waved its tiny paws in agreement.

Clemont stared at his two friends, after a while he began to smile and so did Bonnie with some difficulty, "Thank you, friends"


	2. Chapter 2

Confessions

Serena sat alone on the bed in Bonnie's room squeezing a darumaka doll tightly.

_**Hey, Ash? Will we be together from now on? **_

_**Isn't it obvious? Of course**_

_**Yeah! We will be together forever! **_

She hasn't forgotten that conversation that happened after their adventure in the Reflection Cave. It gave her so much encouragement and happiness to carry on and spend her heart with friends that she adored. _However…_

Serena put the doll aside and retrieved her dairy from her bag; three pictures fell onto her lap. The one they took with Korrina – Gym leader of Shalor Gym, the one they took with Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor during Summer Camp as well as the most recent picture just before Ash's challenge at the Kalos Champion League with the four of them. Serena dubbed the picture as the 'Winners' picture'.

Serena held the picture close to her heart,

_**This picture signifies the end of our journey **_

Serena blinked hard and rubbed away her tears quickly, thinking that she should behave normally when the younger girl returns; she returned all the pictures into her bag.

At that moment, the door clicked open. Serena dived into the blankets and turned quickly to face the wall next to her.

Bonnie entered the room quietly and whispered "Serena? Are you asleep?"

When there was no reply, Bonnie climbed into Serena's bed and leaned against her back.

"Sorry…" Bonnie said, burying her head into the pillow.

Serena felt her heart clench painfully when she heard the words.

Bonnie began to rub her head left to right slowly, "I wished we could have travelled more too…" her voice muffled, but Serena could hear a distinct sob.

Serena could not bear the ache any longer and turned over and realized that Bonnie was also looking in her direction; her eyes and nose red.

"Don't cry…" Serena said trembling as warm tears formed in her eyes.

Bonnie crawled into Serena arms and hugged her tight, "I'll miss…you…" before breaking down.

Serena who had been holding back her own emotional burden, broke down as well. "I will miss you so much, Bonnie." She told her between shaking voices and uncontrolled tears.

_**(Start of flash back)**_

_Half an Hour ago_

"_What?" Bonnie exclaimed at what she had heard from Clemont. _

_They had just heard the decision Clemont had made during dinner about their future. Both Serena and Ash were shocked, but Bonnie was outright devastated. _

"_I don't want this…" _

"_I'm sorry Bonnie, but it is time I take the place at the gym." Clemont told her calmly but Ash could tell that he was shaking beneath his skin. _

_Bonnie stared at her brother then at the note he had within his hands, "But why…I want to travel more with Ash and Serena" _

"_I know…" Clemont told her, though his gaze was on Ash who nodded, "We understand" Serena nodded along with Ash though half-heartedly. What she had feared was coming true after all…_

_Bonnie sat back down in her chair and sulked heavily, Clemont on the other hand looked as though he wished that he had not made the decision. All four of them remained quiet for ten minutes. _

"_I enjoyed the times we had together, Ash and Serena; thank you so much!" Clemont said bowing deeply, it was so sudden that Ash almost fell of his chair and Serena made a soft yelp. Bonnie peeped over her propped arms. _

"_Don't mention it, Clemont." Ash said, and put his hand Clemont's shoulders. "We wouldn't have gotten this far without your genius ideas and inventions as well." _

_Serena pushed her intense emotions deep, she too approached Clemont and gave him a small smile "You were amazing." She said, trying hard to suppress her sadness. _

_**Hey, Ash? Will we be together from now on? **_

_**Isn't it obvious? Of course**_

_**Yeah! We will be together forever!**_

_Serena remembered a precious past memory and all of the sudden; her smile disappeared replacing it with a frown and a single tear._

"_Serena!" Clemont yelped, and Ash stared at her bewildered. _

_Serena noticed the warm tear slide down her cheeks and in a flash of embarrassment; she skidded across the hall and up the stairs at top speed. _

_Serena ran into Bonnie's room and grabbed a Darumaka soft toy and buried her face within it….she had prayed so hard, so many times…but they were of no use…separation was inevitable…_

(End of Flash Back)

Clemont paced around his bed room, _had I make the correct choice? What if this is not the best option? _

Clemont slumped into bed, and closed his eyes; trying to shut his thoughts out from his mind. _Come on, please… _He found himself chanting relentlessly, but his mind would not rest; images of his father, Bonnie and his friends kept appearing.

He tossed himself to the right and opened his eyes; he stared at his Aipom Bag at the corner for a minute or so before forcing himself to sit up. Clemont approached his bag and unzipped it; he began to rummage the first compartment until he felt a thin piece of paper, which he pulled out gently.

At that moment, Ash entered the room after having his shower with Pikachu perched on its owner's shoulders. Clemont jumped a little when he heard the door creak open, but relaxed when he realized who it was.

"What are you looking at?" Ash asked curiously, Pikachu jumped off his shoulders and snuggled up next to Clemont. Ash sat next to the Clemont, and Pikachu jumped into his lap.

"A picture of us before your challenge at the Kalos League" Clemont showed him the picture and Ash took a closer look, _It has been over a year since they had started out on the journey in Kalos together…_

"We have all changed so much, all thanks to our adventures as well as the people we have met." Ash commented, with a grin on his face. Clemont nodded in agreement, "Do you still remember how we met?" Ash peered at his friend before making a thumb up sign, "Of course, your gym threw me out and you saved our life" Pikachu purred and licked Clemont's fingers gently as though showing its thanks as well.

"You encouraged me to go for an adventure…" Clemont was interrupted mid-way.

"I did not do much; remember that was your idea to travel along with me..." Ash told him firmly, with a smile on his face.

Ash extended his hands towards Clemont, "We started at your gym and now we are ending it at your gym", "I am sure you will do very well as an official gym leader, have more confidence!" Ash added in with an afterthought.

Clemont looked from the extended hand to the kind smile on Ash's face.

"I understand." Clemont who felt much more determined and calm returned the brotherly hand shake.

They exchanged a moment of empowerment before getting ready for bed, Ash tucked himself in the sleeping bag while Clemont went to close the window; he stuck his head out and noticed the windows in the girls room were still open; which also meant that Bonnie and Serena were awake.

Clemont returned to his bed, his thoughts went to Serena and Bonnie whose reactions earlier to his decisions were not something he had expected. _Serena cried._

"Ash?" Clemont piped up suddenly, Ash who was half drifting into dream land jerked awake.

"What's the matter?"

"What are your plans from now on?" Clemont asked curiously.

Ash opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, "I guess… I will keep travelling to other new region and discover new pokemon; becoming a pokemon master!"

Clemont sniggered, _I know the answer would be something like this however, and there was something else to know. _

"What about Serena?"

Ash blinked a couple of times, apparently confused at the question. "What do you mean 'what about Serena'?" _I did not expect Serena's name to be mentioned_

Clemont rolled to the side of the bed and propped himself up, he stared at Ash for a moment and considered his speechless friend. _Didn't you like her? _

"I just thought…" Clemont started to speak, but stopped half way when he realized that his assumptions might have been wrong. _Maybe I should not confront him this way._

"Why? What?" Ash asked curious and appalled that Serena's name would pop up, it seemed as though he did not know something.

Clemont paused then shake his head slowly, "No, I thought maybe you might know what her plans was." _This is more normal then asking if he liked her as much as she does towards him. _

"I don't know her plans." Ash replied simply.

Clemont rolled over and stared at the window, "Don't you like her?"

Ash sat up so quickly that Pikachu rolled away from his chest, "I like her?!" he exclaimed, shocked and embarrassed at the same time. Clemont stared at his friend and appalled at his extreme reactions.

(Right outside the boy's room door)

In the dark corridor, Serena who had come over to talk to ash about their arrangements the next day paused when she heard the conversation.

_Don't you like her?_

Serena pressed her ears close to the door, both her heart and soul eager and itching for his reply. _She had waited for this day for so long and she did not have to ask him herself which would have been too embarrassing…_

_No, I don't like her._

Serena thought she had heard it wrongly, _but that can't be… _she cupped her hands to her mouth to prevent her from making a sound; _it was like lightning that stroke her heart, breaking it into pieces. _

Serena backed away from the door and had her back against the wall opposite, her hands shaking uncontrollably. _Ash really has no feelings for her…_

She placed her right hand down on the right with such force, that the impact it made with the wall was an audible sound.

"Ouch!" Serena yelped recoiling from the painful contact.

The door creaked open; Serena peered up and saw Ash looking at her with a mortified expression. His eyes travelled down to the hand which she had hurt, it was beginning to turn red.

"Are you okay?!" Ash exclaimed, he moved closer and his hands were getting close to hers.

Serena nodded furiously; she did not make any further eye contact with him. She held her pained hand with the other.

"Good night!" She said, before dashing away down the corridor.

Clemont approached Ash, "What happened?" he asked the other concerned at the noise he heard.

"Serena's hurt…" Ash said, then like a bullet that hit him in the head, he turned sharply and ran down the corridor towards the girl's room.

"Serena!" He called out, pounding the door hard. And after three seconds, a sleepy Bonnie opened the door; she gave a big yawn before addressing Ash.

"Whaa?"

"Where is Serena?"

Bonnie blinked sleepily, she looked around the room and then back at Ash, "She is not here…"

Someone else came thundering towards the room, both Bonnie and Ash stared as Clemont approached them with a worried look, "The door was open, I think Serena might have went out of the house!"

Ash felt his heart tighten for reasons he could not explain, he remembered her hurt hand and the look on her face before running away from him. _He swore there were tears falling from her eyes…but why? _

Ash and Pikachu raced out of the house, it was chilly at 3am in the morning and there was not even a soul left on the streets.

"Serena!" Ash shouts, "Where are you?"

Silence….


	3. Chapter 3

Princess

(Start of flashback)

_I don't know where on earth I am going_

_I just kept running and running until my legs could not carry me further_

_When I finally stopped, my tears would not_

_My feelings hurt so much_

"Where is that woman?!" A man roared like thunder through the castle.

The princess crouched down low behind the wall keeping her head down and waited for the guard to leave.

She prayed hard and soon heavy footsteps became softer, she decides that it was time.

Like the swiftest pokemon, she dashed across the yard. Rain and soot pelted down but she did not care for appearance. All she knew was to reach _them _in time.

The Princess was about to reach the other end, when she was stopped by the man holding a sword to her face. Her heart tightened when she saw who it was.

"Why…?" She asked him, disbelieved that he could betray her so. _They had been childhood friends since forever._

The man did not look into her eyes even though she was, there was only silence. He moved the sword closer to her neck. "The king wants to see you." The man growled.

He moved quickly behind her, his sword perpendicular to her neck as he pulled the hands behind her back firmly. He forced her to walk; the princess had no choice but to move accordingly.

They passed the large marble pillar that had an emerald jewel embedded within; the princess could not bear to look at it for it was surrounded with piles of blood and flesh of the people who tried to protect her.

"Prin…ess" She heard and saw that one of them squashed under other crumpled bodies was still breathing, it was the old man who used to visit the castle bring his pottery for her. _Stay alive please… _but when she took another glimpse, he was gone…

At that moment, she heard thunderous screeches and roars; the princess looked into the sky and sure enough; their familiar shadows cast down on the front yard. Right at the front of the yard was a large pointed machine, a dozen of guards surrounding it and a tall man looming next to it.

The princess felt her spine chill, _Xerneas and Yveltal….why didn't you listen to me…? _

The two magnificent creatures emerged through the clouds and landed beside the princess causing the man who held her hostage to scamper away out of fear.

The princess peered up at them but shook her head, _it's a trap…_

(End of flashback)

Serena kept running through the streets, all she wanted was to run away; from her sadness and disappointed. _I thought maybe there was a chance for the two of us, after such a long time together; you might have felt something… In Lysandre labs, pokevision contest; humiliated by Ellie…you were always there for me…_

She ran past the pokemon centre and onto route 5, the guard who was standing watch stared as she past. Serena could smell the forest, and the cold air brushed past her skin but she kept on running. _I met you in the forest, you helped and encouraged me… my heart beat ten folds and your smile created butterflies in the stomach…_

_All these while, has it only been just me?_

Serena stopped in her steps, the words kept repeating in her mind; _has it only been just me? _She put her hands on her rapid beating heart, _all this time… I misunderstood and hoped…all for nothing…_

After a long time, her hands fell limp to her side; Serena shakes her head and grimaced; "I been so silly…"

_No, I don't like her._

_**Words that pierced and killed her naïve heart…**_

Serena took a deep breath and let it out slowly, her head was beginning to clear up; there was a cold feeling that took over her but it was also comforting. She felt a little empty inside, but that was alright. _If Ash did not feel anything for her, then she should not feel so much either. It is time my foolishness stop…_

(Back on street 4)

Ash and Pikachu were searching aimlessly for Serena, "Where are you?" Ash called out again. Just as the echo fade away, Pikachu's ears sharpened; it heard something strange replying to its owner's questions. Ash who was rather worried, did not notice Pikachu's reactions.

(I'm hereeeee) a female voice replied,__Pikachu peered into the direction it came from.

"Serena?" Ash tried again, only to be hushed by a neighbour who snapped open the window and stared at him angrily. "I'm sorry!" he told the bristling lady, who rolled his eyes at him and shut the window with such force, it sounded like it would break into pieces.

(I'm hereeeeee) the same voice replied once more.

Pikachu tugged on Ash's collar and when it got his attention, pointed urgently towards the forest.

"Did you hear something?" Pikachu nodded. Pika!

"Ash!" Clemont called, heaving and panting as he approached. "Did you find her yet?"

Ash shook his head but at the same time noticed that Bonnie was not around, Clemont who seemed to know what the former wanted to ask; answered promptly. "She was too tired, that's why I tucked her in instead."

Ash nodded, relieved that they weren't going to drag her around especially when she needed her rest as she was much younger.

"Pikachu seemed to have heard something from the forest; we should go there and search"

Clemont adjusted his bag strap tight, and pushed up his rimmed glasses. "Let's go!"

Their shadows cast by the street lap, disappeared after they turned a corner; unknowing to the two of them, the bright round moon which had been in the sky began to fade around the edges. And a mysterious fog rolled into town quietly, creeping into the houses and shops enveloping the people and buildings in its mist.

_**It is time. **_

(In the forest)

Serena who had run blindly for the past half an hour had finally realized that she was lost in the thick fogged forest.

"What am I going to do now?" Serena muttered in a small voice as she walked past a tree which she swore, was seen just minutes before. "Haven't I walked past here before?" she said to no one in particular.

"Yes" a soft voice replied into her ears, Serena's spine chilled for seconds. _It is impossible; there is no one here but me!_

"Who is that?!" Serena screamed as she backed into another and much larger tree, her legs weakened and it caused her to slide to the ground.

At the same time her fingers brushed the surface of the tree, _it was smooth? _

Putting one and one together, Serena jumped up and turned around melodramatically.

"A pillar?!"

Serena stared at the large column pillar which she mistook as a tree, and slowly glanced around the surrounding. She had walked into a clearing without realizing it, and even though trees had overgrown the stone walls in the area and unkempt bushes littered the grounds, Serena could tell that she had stumbled onto what used to be a court yard.

And this pillar stood out, pristine and undestroyed, left alone by the wild vegetation that had consumed the rest of the court yard.

"It is so pretty…" Serena blurted out when she noticed a palmed sized emerald gem embedded within the pillar. She moved closer, and saw her own reflection cast by the gem.

Serena put her fingers on the gem, _warm and pulsating, like a gentle steady pulse, comforting and overpowering. Like a spell, taking over her consciousness. _

"Do you like it?" asked a sly voice in side her head

"Yes, I do" replied Serena dreamily who was taken by the beauty of the emerald stone.

A shadow hand crept onto Serena's back, and with malicious attempt; began to rock her body forward. In an instant, the gem disappeared; replacing the pillar with a dark bottomless pit.

"Join us." The voices echoed.

_Join…us?_

Serena snapped awake at the last minute, she blinked hard and shouted when she realized that she was looking down into darkness.

"Help…Help me!" She screamed as she was pushed forward violently.

_This is it? Am I going to die?_

Serena swung her hands desperately in the air, trying to find anything to hold on to. _I can't die! _

_Please someone! Anyone! _

(Somewhere else in the forest)

"Serena? Where are you?"

Pika PII! Foko fo!

Fokko which was Serena's beloved companion pokemon joined in the search, it was most definitely worried about its master and it could not pick up her scent anymore when they entered the forest.

Presently, the fog had rolled into the forest causing the group to walk closely knitted in case they get separated from one another.

"The fog is getting thicker by the second" Clemont commented, and the comment did nothing more than increase Ash's worry for Serena who was still nowhere to be found.

_It all started with that conversation in the house, about the question which was so uncomfortable for Ash that he had no idea how to reply to. He was not even sure whether the answer he gave was correct and that he had no feelings for Serena at all. Now, she was missing and the reason for that was most probably; he had hurt her feelings deeply. _

_Both Mille and Ellie suggested in his presence that Serena had feelings for him, but does he like her too? _

"Ash!" Ash jerked, he had been thinking too much to realize that he had strayed off course, he was now alone with Pikachu and Clemont was nowhere to be found.

"Clemont!? Where are you?" Ash raised his voice, and strained to hear an answer but none came back.

PIKA PIIIII!

Silence…

The fog was making it hard to navigate anywhere and Ash was starting to feel nervousness mounting within his skin.

"TalonFlame!" Ash summoned, throwing the pokeball into the air. TalonFlame the evolved form of fletchling, one of his trusted pokemon; emerged majestically, its dual typing brightened up the area with its flames which spewed from the ends of its long tail.

"Grriiiii" it screeched, and perched on Ash's arms obediently and waited for command.

"Use Defog!" Ash said. TalonFlame extended its wings and flew up into the air, "GRiiiiiii!" It flapped its wings hard and they raised strong winds which swept the forest grounds.

The fog refused to budge, Ash felt puzzled and so did TalonFlame. "What is going on?"

Pikachu was just as puzzled; it looked around and in the mist thought it saw a familiar shadowed figure.

PIKAA! It called sharply, attracting Ash's attention.

Recognizing that figure, he called her name "Serena!" hoping to catch her attention but it walked away; ignoring Ash's calls.

Ash recalls TalonFlame and raced after the shadow that seemed to be always several feet away from him no matter how fast he ran after it. "Stop!" he shrieked

Surprisingly, the shadow stopped and just when it did; the fog disappeared immediately. Ash and Pikachu stared in awe; they had run into a clearing filled with ruins of an ancient court yard. Ash scanned the area, it was barren littered with mounds of stones and rocks; and to Ash's opinion they looked as though they were ripped by a great deal of force.

Right at the centre of the court yard, Ash noticed a large white stone pillar, and right at the centre was a bright green emerald gem. _A jewel and no one had taken it yet? _

He approached it carefully, Pikachu sniffed the air; it sensed a familiar scent. The pokemon leaped gracefully and scampered behind the pillar.

PI PI! It called urgently.

With strange difficulty, Ash managed to take his gaze off the pillar and glanced at Pikachu who held a pink hat with his paws.

The pokemon pointed to the back of the pillar where a girl lay unconscious.

"Serena!?" Ash exclaimed, he kneeled beside her and felt for a pulse which thankfully existed before gently bringing her body close towards him. S_he was as cold as ice…_

Pika?

Ash looked at his pokemon, who looked alert and wary; his ears pointed as he stared into the foggy distance. "What's wrong?" Ash asked his partner.

"Me…" a girl's voice replied

Ash and Pikachu watched in surprise, as ghostly smoke materialized in front of them. After a few seconds, the smoke solidified into human flesh.

A young girl around their age in a bright blue dress, and long golden hair gazed at Ash before glancing at Serena and at the pillar behind her. "Don't worry, she will be alright…"

She placed a hand on the pillar and patted the surface. "I'm sorry…everyone…please rest now"

As though the pillar could hear her words, its glorious pristine mask disappeared, returning the pillar to its original state; which was grey, battered and broken into pieces just like everything else in the courtyard. The socket that had contained the emerald jewel was empty leaving a dusty hole that contained nothing more than a bunch of spiders.

"Who are you?" Ash asked stunned at what he witnessed and overcome by curiosity.

"Selina…Princess Selina. I died right here, many many years ago…My friends, destroyed the world because of me and they are going to do it once more…"

The princess approached Ash and showed him an emerald stone, the same piece that was supposed to be embedded within the pillar. "This jewel was blessed with Celebi powers eons ago…please help me stop them…"

_This is why, I brought you here… you and the girl…_

At that precise minute, a series of thunder and lightning flashed across the eerie reddish sky, the ghost of Princess Selina had disappeared and left the jewel clenched tightly within Ash's palms.

"Ashhhh!"

Ash blinked hard, and he refocused to his surroundings; Serena was still unconscious and Clemont was running abet slowly towards him. "Thank goodness I found you but! But this is bad! The town and everyone in it had disappeared!"

"What?!"

0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hello guys! Hmm, I hope the story isn't confusing you just yet. I just got back into writing so…a lot of grammar and phrasing problems. I hope I will get back on track as time goes by. **

**Please review first and wait for the next following chapters to churn out so that everyone can get a better picture of what is happening. **

**Thank you all! **


	4. Chapter 4

Appearances

"_Who are you?" _

_The girl said nothing, her long bouncy untied golden hair and blue dress sways gently with the breeze. They were walking along a beach that was very brightly lilted, Serena could feel warn sand stuck to her feet as she walked and smell saltiness in the air. Behind them was a massive white building and a familiar court yard. Serena tilted her head sideways, "I thought…"_

_The girl stopped and peered at Serena with her bright green eyes; a frown formed between the eyebrows, "I'm sorry…" she whispered. _

_Serena blinked blankly unsure of what to respond, the girl shook her head slowly. "My people have suffered; their grievances made them into spirits that…are not very nice…" her face cinched, "When you fell into the pit, your spirit was almost devoured by them…" _

_Serena mouth fell open when she heard her words, her fist clenched against her chest. "Me?"_

_The girl moved close to her and put her hands over Serena's, "Don't worry, you will return to the living." Her warm hands wrapped between her palms, causing Serena to recognize the pressure she felt when falling into the darkness earlier; "You saved me…?" _

_The girl did not reply that question, the expression on her face turned into a pleading one; she squeezed her hands urgently. _

"_Please, your world and the past are about to clash into each other and terrible things are going to happen…" Serena stared at the girl confused and frightened by her solemn tone, "What do you mean?" _

"_A thousand years arrive, Xerneas and Yveltal will take flight once more...…" the girl whispers to herself, ignoring Serena's question._

_Serena squeezed the girl's hands as well, "Why?"_

_But before she could respond to her question, the girl peered up abruptly and fell silent. Her eyes fixated in a certain direction; Serena looked up as well but she did not see anything except a clear blue sky. _

"_I hear…your friends calling you…You have to go back…" she finally said in a slow drawn out voice, Serena brought her head down slightly but realized that she was alone and the girl was nowhere to be seen. _

"_Eh?!" _

My spirit and my people's depend on you.

With your help, we might be able to rest in peace.

Serena cold body was lying on the blanket that Clemont had brought with him, they laid her on the grass; her fire type pokemon Fokko laid curled up on her chest trying its best to warm her up. Clemont was right beside her, fiddling with his radio with a grave expression on his face._ Luminose City's disappearance…his home…his precious sister…the gym…everyone he knew…_

Ash brought placed his jacket over Serena, and tucked the sides tight under her body. He placed his hands around her arms; "Still so cold…" He muttered to himself, Fokko whined sadly; Ash patted the pokemon gently on its back. "Serena…" he called.

Finally, the radio cracked and static could be heard from the little machine, both Ash and Clemont listened carefully for the voice between the noises. "**Luminose City has vanished into thin air! Where could it have gone? What could have caused such an incident? The authorities have started the investigation just as we speak…"**

Clemont leaned back slightly and put his arms around his eyes, "Bonnie…" he muttered, his voice seemed normal but his true emotions hid behind his sleeves. Ash peered over at his companion who was trembling with fear, his own heart cracked painfully.

"_You are a weak trainer." Richi told Ash after defeating him in a one to one battle. _

_Both Serena and Clemont were furious when they heard the rude unnecessary remark but were surprised when Bonnie was the one who defended Ash with her own words. "ASH is a much better trainer then you are! He loves his pokemon and treats them as friends!" _

"_He is the best trainer in the world!" Bonnie exclaimed sincerely, it shocked both her brother and Ash. After Richi left in a huff, Ash approached his young companion. _

"_Thank you." He told her._

_Bonnie smiled widely, "It is true! I want to learn from you and Serena! We have to travel together forever and ever!" _

_Ash could remember the tears in Bonnie's eyes when she realized that she was no longer going to travel with them. Her truthfulness and happy go lucky attitude made her a pillar of support for the group and the glue which stuck all of them together… He was not going to lose a friend like that…_

"Clemont, we have to go and find her." Ash said, he stood up quickly and Pikachu climbed onto his right shoulder. "Never give up." He told his friend determinedly, Ash stretched his hand encouragingly; Clemont sniffed a little then nodded his head firmly; "Yes"

Ash moved closer to Serena, "Never give up! Serena!" he said.

Clemont sat beside Ash, "That's right, Serena! You cannot give up!"

_Those voice calling me…they are so familiar…_

"She is waking up!" Ash exclaimed when he saw her eyes flutter open tiredly, her fingers began to move slightly and the colours on her face returned fluidly.

_My friends… _

"Serena! Serena! Can you hear us?" Clemont called, waved his hands in front of her face, trying his best to get a respond from Serena's blank face.

_They are coming…_

Serena used her remaining strength to move her lips and in a weak voice whispered to Ash "…Xerneas and Yveltal…"

Ash supported Serena with his body where she laid against him to rest; _I am laying in his arms. This is warmer than what I had imagined. _

Clemont was on his new device he invented that could act as a mobile dictionary, he typed in the names 'Xerneas and Yveltal' in the search engine. Ash watched him eagerly; Clemont clicked on the first link and a long essay load into screen.

"Here they are the history of Yveltal and Xerneas…" Clemont screened half of the essay within 3 minutes and the colour of his face drained away as he finished the last words, "This states that Yveltal and Xerneas were spotted together in an ancient kingdom called Alis…" Clemont adjusted his glasses up the edges of his nose, "There had been a great battle between two great empires and the kingdom of Alis was right in between. It was said that the kingdom feared of being destroyed by the larger empires; build a weapon that was extremely devastating. On the 78th Day, the weapon was used but it backfired on the kingdom. The residents perished within its destructive flames. The two pokemon witnessed the tragedy and out of good will, put an end to the battle with their powers which were just as magnificent as the weapon."

Clemont scrolled down the page, and something caught both Ash and Serena's eyes. They shouted in surprise, Ash was louder of the two and Serena pointed weakly at the picture on screen. "That it…the girl!" she exclaimed, Ash caught her eye and nodded in agreement. _That was the ghost of the girl which he had met just an hour ago. _

"This?" Clemont asked, bewildered by his companions reaction. He peered at the picture of the girl whom had long golden hair, bright green eyes and a light white elegant dress.

Clemont squint his eyes so as to see the tiny captions beneath the picture, "Oh, she is the ruler of the kingdom of Alis. Her name is…"

"Princess Selina!" Ash and Serena replied. Their faces dumbstruck and each had the same realization about the spirit/ghost they have just met on different occasion.

Serena put her fist on her chest, and recollects a memory she had _along the beach, talking to a girl with long golden hair. "I'm sorry." She said. _**Could that remorseful and kind looking girl be the mastermind of such an evil weapon?** _"My people have suffered, their grievance made them into spirits…that are not very nice… _**The girl seemed to be filled with guilt; did she really murder her people? **_"Please, your world and the past are going to clash with each other, terrible things will happen!" _**If she was really mean, why would she warn me about an impending doom? **

Ash on the other hand, put his hands into his pocket; he could feel the edges of the green gem touching the surface of his fingers. _Why did the princess give me the gem that had been blessed with Celebi's powers? What does she want me to do with this gem? _Ash removed his hands from his pockets.

Serena and Ash exchanged worried glances with one another, on the other handClemont looked rather passive. He packed away his device and everything else into the backpack. "We have to look for Bonnie…"

Serena looked at Ash and Clemont, surprised, "What happened to Bonnie?" she asked hesitantly.

"The city of Luminose is gone." Ash replied, he allowed Pikachu to climb up his shoulders once more. The pokemon perched comfortably; Serena felt her heart stir, and now understanding why Clemont did not seem to be himself for the past 15minutes. _We shouldn't have wasted time looking for history… _

"Let's go and look for her." Serena said determinedly, she pulled herself up but could feel her knees buckling under her weakness. Ash came over to support her, "Thank you…" She told him kindly.

"No problem, anything for a friend." Ash replied off handily, Serena stared at him _…okay…. _"Yeah…" she muttered, her eyes drifted away and she made her way towards Clemont.

Ash glanced at Serena's back, and he felt his heart churn uncomfortably, he said what he had always said to his friends but why do Serena's reaction make him so confused and antsy deep inside.

_LOOK OUT! _

Serena heard the voice first, before being thrown into the air by an unseen force. The impact made her roll a couple of feet and under a nearby tree.

Clemont and Ash was also uplifted by the same force, each of them separated at different ends of the clearing.

"Are you guys alright?!" She called out to them, coughing badly because of the dust that went into her throat.

Ash heard Serena, "Yeah, I am alright! Clemont?"

Clemont felt a sharp pain at the back of his head, his vision blurred and it shook for three seconds. He heard Ash calling his name, "Yeah! I…am okay too" he shouted back, though the strength his used made him feel nauseated.

Serena stared around and she saw it, the glowing purple light at the centre of the clearing. It looked like a glowing orb, emitting red and blue smoke that wrapped around the surface of the orb.

Ash made his way towards Serena's side, "Hey, are you okay?"

Serena nodded quickly; her eyes were all on the orb. It gave her an uneasy feeling. "What is that thing?"

Pika? Pi! Pikachu growled angrily at the orb's direction, its ears propped up and backwards once more, Pikaa! It said, streaks of electricity radiated from its cheek sacs.

_They are here… _

Serena and Ash glanced to their right, which they heard the same voice coming from. "Princess Selina!" they said in unison.

The princess looked sadly at the purple orb… "They are coming…" she said in a dangerous and warning voice. She glanced at Ash, "I hope you put the Green Jewel to good use…I did not manage to use it before my death…please Ash, change this fate…"

The princess disappeared with a flash of light, and just as the light disappeared; the purple orb burst open.

Two large pokemon emerged from within the orb.

"Xerneas?" Ash muttered in amazement, his eyes fixed on the pokemon that walked on four legs, had vivd coloured branches of horns and resembles an antelope.

Serena stared at the other pokemon that flew with its great black red wings, razor sharp talons, beaks and resembles a vulture. "Yveltal…" she whispered to herself…

The two pokemon paid no attention to the humans in their presence, their gazes were upon each other, and their gleaming eyes sharpen dangerously.

"ROARRRrriiii!" Xerneas bellowed, its horns began to glow and so did the red moon above it, it positioned its head towards Yveltal.

Yvetal shook its grey mane, and its feathers bristled; "GRIIILLLliiiii!" it screeched, the pokemon opened its beak and a dark orb formed, a ring of dark aura formed around the pokemon.

_PLEASE STOP! Said the voice _

_Stop, please! Why are you fighting? Said the voice in her head_

Serena felt a strong urge, that was partly hers and that was also not hers; her own body moved by itself, as though it was controlled by another. She felt a warm presence entering her body, but it was not only the presence encouraging her forward but also her soul, pushing her forward; to stop the pokemon from battling each other.

"NO!" Serena screamed and in a blink of an eye, dashed between the two charged attacks from opposite directions.

Ash saw her leave his side and his heart raced tremendously when he saw her running between the pokemon attacks. "SERENA!" he yelled, before taking fight as well, he ran as fast as he could towards her.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" he commanded, Pikachu lunched a powerful electric attack between the oncoming attacks but it was neutralized by Yvetal's dark orb.

Serena stood between the two pokemon, "Please! My friends! Don't make history repeat itself!" she shrieked. The warm presence scorched Serena's body, it seemed as though it was trying its best to convey its message to the pokemon. _Princess Selina cried out painfully from Serena's body, my friends; please hear me!_

Ash watched horrified, as the attacks bee lined towards Serena, "Please let me reach her in time!"

The attacks collided with each other, just as Ash jumped into the mist. The attacks went through both Ash and Serena. Ash felt his eyes prick and skin burn, his body buckled and he fell to the ground but there was no time to care about himself. With a lot of effort, he forced his eyes open. And right there, beside him was Serena motionless and gone. "It can't be…"

"Serena?!" Ash called, he tried to feel for a pulse but there was none. Her eyes remained close, no matter how much he called for her name. Ash felt his eyes burn even more, as he held her within his arms.

"ASH!" Clemont shouted, he ran towards them, his mouth fell open when he saw Serena motionless body and Ash's anguished look. "It can't be, right?" he asked shakily.

The pokemon glared at each other, they began to charge their attacks once more and this time it was much faster. Xerneas positioned his head low and Yveltal opened its beak.

"Clemont! Run!" Ash screamed when he realized what was going to happen,

Xerneas moonblast attack and Xerneas darkpulse bee lined once again, with Ash and Clemont stuck at the centre. Ash felt the attacks go through his body and watched as Clemont lose consciousness after being hit by the attacks. "Clemont…" he muttered breathlessly. Ash laid face down, tired and worn out by the attacks; "Serena…Clemont…" he whispered, Pikachu dashed towards his owner. It had also been thrown backwards by the attacks, the pokemon was equally injured.

"Pikachu…" Ash said in a quiet voice…

PIKA PI! Pikachu screeched, it placed it paws on its owners shoulders and tugged on it, but there was no respond. PI PI PIKA CHuuuu! It tried to shock its owner awake but it did not work.

Ash watched tiredly, his eyes hazy and blurred; his beloved Pikachu moving in front of him trying its best to wake him up.

"_Celebi?" _

"_Oh? You are the pokemon Celebi?" _

"_Cel e bi!" _

"_What are you doing?" _

"_Bi bii!" _

"_The Jewel became green!? How did you do that?" _

"_Celebiiii!" _

"_Did you bless this jewel with your powers?" _

"_Biii!" _

"_Hmm, how do I use the jewel then?"_

"_Celebi? Where did you go?" _

The Jewel in Ash's pocket began to glow, its glowing green light spread across the forest.

_The Forest Guardian Celebi - blessed powers is activated. _


End file.
